Raro
by yageni
Summary: Kon está en el cuerpo de Ichigo y despierta sobresaltado. El reiatsu del shinigami sustituto se siente raro. Leve Shonen Ai


Kon se llevó un susto de muerte. Había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en el cuerpo de Ichigo, puesto que Urahara le dijera al shinigami sustituto que no era buena idea dejar su cuerpo, que era el de un humano, vacío. Y ahora de la nada, se despertaba sobresaltado con el peso del susodicho muchacho metiéndose en la cama vestido, y abrazándole como para hacerle cucharita. Pese al sobre salto y por entre todo esto, notó que el reiatsu del chico estaba poco extraño.

—Ichigo—susurró apenas audible— ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa? —gritó esta vez y trató de alejarse infructuosamente dado que estaba entre el adolescente y la pared. Extraña analogía.

—Cállate y duérmete ¿o quieres volver a tu cuerpo de felpa? —Le amenazó.

—Pe-pero ¿vamos a dormir así? ¿Estás loco?—luchó tratando de quitar esos brazos de alrededor de su cintura y su cuello— Quítate Ichigo, esto es demasiado raro, incluso para ti— el gesto en la cara del otro cambió ¿se habría sentido compungido por lo que le había dicho? Y encima su reishi se sentía raro. Bueno, raro para lo que solía ser normal en el adolescente.

—Si quieres puedo quitarme y cuando estés de nuevo en tu peluche echarte por la ventana—acomodó su nariz en el cuello del otro—Anunciaron que a la madrugada iba a nevar…

Tras semejante comentario Kon permaneció callado como una tumba. Últimamente con el crio todo era o blanco o negro, nada de puntos intermedios. Y esa noche, todo parecía estar yéndose al cuerno. Porque se dio cuenta de qué era lo extraño con respecto a la energía del chico, Kurosaki tenía un tinte de tristeza en su aura.

Incomodo, como nunca en su corta vida imagino que iba a estar, trató de aguantarse la situación y acomodarse para dormir. Pero, al hacerse consciente del calor que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho, un estremecimiento corrió por toda su espalda. Por cierto que era algo muy agradable. Así que, así se sentía el dormir con otra persona, pensó. Pero no era ni de cerca la mitad de cómodo que había imaginado. Kurosaki había pasado un brazo por debajo de su cuello, su otra mano rodeaba su cintura. Podía sentir la yema de cada dedo, los músculos de las piernas, la respiración del otro casi en su nuca y se sentía confuso, perdido. ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba haciendo eso?

—¿Estás incomodo? —La voz susurró muy cerca de su cuello con un dejo de preocupación y sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina, otra vez se estremecía. Se odió por eso. Ese estúpido cuerpo de adolescente reaccionaba con cualquier cosa. A él le gustaban las chicas ¿cierto? Y a Ichigo también ¿no? entonces que alguien le explicase por el amor de Dios o de Jebus ¿qué rayos hacían los dos, no solo compartiendo una cama, sino pegados el uno al otro como enamorados?

—Sí, bastante —murmuró entre dientes y el otro se movió sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero dándole un poco más de espacio.

Igual, dormir fue una tarea titánica para Kon, pero Ichigo se quedó dormido con una facilidad pasmosa y despertó al día siguiente fresco como una lechuga.

—Te ves horrible— le comentó el adolescente al despertar, parecía que las cejas se le iban a hacer una a fuerza de tanto fruncir el ceño.

—¿De quién será la culpa?— contestó mordaz, sentándose en la cama y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Lo siento

Sorprendido alzó la vista pero lo último que vio fue la placa de shinigami sustituto estrellándose contra su frente.

Al despertar, era otra vez un peluche de felpa, sólo que estaba arropado y metido en la cama de Ichigo. Por el desorden en la habitación y la ausencia de ciertas cosas, como el morral, supuso que el adolescente se había largado para ir a la escuela. Suspiró cansado, no tenía ganas ni de monologar como solía hacer cuando quería quejarse de algo. Dándose media vuelta y tapándose hasta donde le era posible se acomodó para dormir las horas de sueño que no había podido conciliar durante la noche.

Despertó con el chico entrando en la habitación. Afuera el sol casi se había ido.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Kon se limitó a gruñir y a taparse, hasta que las orejas de felpa desaparecieron bajo las cobijas.

—No seas así — lo destapó de un tirón y Kon tuvo suerte de no estar aferrándose a las frazadas o hubiera salido volando —Te traje unos dulces.

Cual pieza de pan saltando del tostador, el leoncito de felpa estuvo incorporado en la cama en un parpadeo.

Estiró sus bracitos para recibir la bolsa de papel de colores en que por lo general el chico traía las mencionadas golosinas. Más que una bolsita era un considerable fardo el cual casi más lo aplasta.

—Mm — Kurosaki le quitó el paquete de encima— perdón por eso— tuvo que despegarlo del fondo del mismo.

Pero algo hizo que el alma modificada no se quejase. Era el calor del cuerpo de Ichigo, que ahora le sostenía contra su pecho.

Podía sentir la textura de su piel, y luego como este le acurrucaba contra su cuello, abrazándolo con cariño. El olor que emanaba su persona le mareó, era agradable e intoxicante. Pensó que estaba acostumbrado, puesto que todo en la habitación le pertenecía y por lo tanto, un poco más, un poco menos casi todo tenía su aroma, pero aquello era completamente diferente. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa; le asustó el pensar que el adolescente no solía tener esos gestos cariñosos para con nadie, y recordó la tristeza que sintiera la noche anterior por parte del muchacho.

—Ichigo ¿estás bien?— preguntó, cuando el abrazo aflojó.

—Claro — la respuesta fue corta y rápida, pero falsa hasta la médula.

—Está bien si no quieres contarme — se bajó de la cama y trepó hasta los libros de un estante—igual ya sabía que eres un imbécil—gruñó— ¿cuantas personas tiene la posibilidad de hablar directamente con el gran Kon, psicólogo aficionado, consejero del corazón complicado de los adolescentes y dejan pasar la oportunidad?— sacó un libro grande y alto con algo de dificultad.

—¿A quién llamas imbécil pedazo de fieltro mal rellenado?

—A ti, intento de shinigami— se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso, usando el libro como una suerte de asiento — creí que éramos amigos, que podía confiar en ti y viceversa— suspiró levantándose y abriendo el libro se puso a leer, dándole la espalda— todas esas lindas porquerías que dicen compartir las personas, pero supongo que son mentiras— masculló, todavía molesto.

Precedió un incómodo silencio.

—Estoy cansado Kon— admitió de pronto el adolescente.

El aludido se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba echado en la cama, el rostro hundido en la misma, la boca alejada del colchón sólo lo suficiente para que sus palabras fueran entendibles.

Con su silencio el león de felpa le instó a seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal? — se dio vuelta en la cama, tapándose los ojos con ambos antebrazos.

"Porque eres un freak" pensó en contestarle, pero le pareció que no era lo más apropiado dado el momento.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto, de shinigamis, de hollows, de almas, sociedades y demás.

Kon dejó su lectura y caminó hasta él. Intento trepar a la cama, pero sin lograrlo.

—Sólo quisiera poder volver a tener una vida más tranquila— viendo al león luchar le ayudó a subirse y se incorporó para poder sentarse, la espalda reclinada contra la pared— Quisiera no tener miedo de que mis amigos sean asesinados o de que el pueblo sea arrasado y borrado del mapa por los espadas y sus fracciones. Todo sería mejor para todos sí yo...

Le salió de manera natural, por eso no se sintió mal más tarde ni tampoco se arrepintió. Se arrojó contra el muchacho, y se aferró a sus ropas, tratando de abrazarlo con sus cuatro extremidades de suave felpa.

El chico entendió el gesto, sin que su amigo tuviese que decir nada más y rodeó su blandito cuerpo de fieltro con ambas manos.

Era agradable tener quien que te escuche y que además te entienda. Alguien que pueda darte un abrazo cuando lo necesitas.

De esa vez en más, dormir abrazados se les hizo costumbre, fuese así o como la noche anterior, de todos modos era la presencia del otro lo que les trasmitía una calma y una tranquilidad que nada más podía darles, en un momento en que necesitaban sentirse acompañados por sobre todas las cosas.

Sky Chord Anthology


End file.
